1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a cover system for an aquatic craft, and more particularly, pertains to a cover system which is readily installed on or removed from an aquatic craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art boat cover devices have often included a snap system having a male snap member secured to a surface of the aquatic craft which mates with a corresponding female snap member secured to the canvas or plastic cover member. Initial alignment and installation of the female snap member on the cover member proved to be a demanding and time consuming task and often the mating parts were found to be out of desirable alignment when weather elements caused stretching or shrinking of the cover member. Stress points were created on the boat cover material in the area of the female snap members causing undue stress and possible separation of material at the snap. Clearly what is needed is a boat cover fastening system which is easily fabricated, which distributes stress, and which is quickly and easily installed on or removed from an aquatic craft.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of various prior art devices by providing a suitable boat cover fastening system.